


Cambio de planes

by Ela



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, a los del equipo tecnico les tienen locos, ellaaaaaaaaaaaas presidiarias, gran ust mejor porno, mucha tonteria, pero mucho eh, se quieren como idiotas, son idiotas, zonas privadas ex machina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: Cuando firmó el contrato, tenía claro que una de las condiciones indispensables que tenía que aceptar si quería utilizar el programa como plataforma para su carrera era renunciar a su privacidad. Podía renunciar a tres meses de intimidad, se dijo. El problema, claro, no era él.





	Cambio de planes

**Author's Note:**

> A mi este fandom me tiene living con el blessin, porque a mi esto de OTPs (encima, OTPs RPS!!) que se hacen cannon me mosquea, me ilusiona y me da la viiiiiiiiiiida. Asi que aquí estamos, escribiendo fic hasta las seis de la mañana porque estos dos se quieren muchisimo, pero se ponen aún más, y esto es un hecho probado cientificamente.
> 
> Además, asi hago compañía a Lobazul y Palubass en el tag, y cuando vayamos presas nos vamos juntitas de la mano y hacemos un reality 24h desde prisión #YAS
> 
> Sin betear y con posibles errores, porque yo ya no sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida.

Cuando firmó el contrato, tenía claro que una de las condiciones indispensables que tenía que aceptar si quería utilizar el programa como plataforma para su carrera era renunciar a su privacidad.

No solo sabía que durante los próximos tres meses (en el mejor de los casos) todo lo que hiciese sería grabado y emitido en directo por Internet a la disposición de quien quisiera verlo, si no que había leído, firmado y aceptado cada una de las pequeñas cláusulas que componían esa condición: que todo lo que se grabase sería emitido en directo por Youtube, archivado y posteriormente expuesto en Internet si así lo decidía el programa; que parte de esas grabaciones podían emitirse en galas (descontextualizadas, influenciando, para bien o para mal, a aquellos telespectadores que no estuviesen tan tarados como para seguir un canal 24h), y sobre todo, que en todo momento cargarían con un micrófono encendido y el programa no se hacía responsable si como consecuencia de “problemas técnicos o ajenos a la voluntad del programa” se filtraban audios desde las zonas privadas sin cámaras.

Las condiciones eran aterradoras, pero Agoney fue cómplice cuando firmó gustosamente cada una de las páginas que le ofreció la productora. Podía renunciar a tres meses de intimidad, se dijo. Qué son tres meses frente a la posibilidad de relanzar su carrera como cantante, intentaba convencerse.

La teoría estaba clara. El ejercicio de convencimiento, aceptación y asunción de la realidad fue perfecto.

El problema no era él, claro.

En esta puñetera ocasión, el problema fue un niñato con carita de niño bueno, un carácter como para estamparle una silla en la cabeza y un culo como para girarse en redondo cada vez que pasaba por su lado.

***

Agoney respiró hondo, se tragó sus instintos y limitó sus interacciones con su compañero Raoul a piques más o menos amistosos, ojos en blanco cada vez que abría la boca y recordarse que un (muy) buen culo tampoco es para tanto si va pegado a semejante ser.

Pero luego (porque el destino siempre ha sido un hijo de puta que se cree gracioso y su eterna broma siempre es Agoney), resulta que empezaron a juntarse dentro del mismo grupo de gente. Resulta que su interacción empezó a crecer, y al tiempo que su desdén por el crío descendía y su admiración profesional aumentaba, le costaba más recordarse que aquello solo era un culo precioso pegado a un gilipollas.

Resulta que el heterazo resultó ser (oh, sorpresa) un poquito menos hetero de lo que presumía. Que empezó a acompañarle a todas partes como una sombra, a perseguirle con disimulo, a tocarle incluso cuando el roce de sus manos en su cuerpo electrificado no estaba justificado por alguna broma estúpida, algún ensayo, algún ejercicio. Empezó a acercarse a él más de la cuenta cuando, por las noches y con (en teoría) las cámaras y los micrófonos desconectados, charlaban bajito rodeados de las respiraciones constantes del resto de sus compañeros.

Pero lo peor no fue que la mirada de Agoney se despegase del culo de Raoul para ver todo el conjunto y descubrir (no sabe si para su sorpresa, porque siempre ha sido bastante predecible y eso de fingir lo lleva regular) que lo que veía le gustaba bastante; el problema es que Raoul sería un niñato insoportable pero no tenía un pelo de tonto, pero no tardó ni un minuto en reconocer esa mirada y sonreírle, sus ojos brillantes gritando en el silencio “sé lo que quieres, pero si te crees que va a ser tan fácil, estás jodido”.

Lo peor fue que una, vez que su atracción mutua estaba clara por ambas partes, los acercamientos de Raoul fueron a peor, pero a su amigo se le daba mucho mejor disimular todo lo que bullía dentro de su cuerpo que a él. Cada vez que Raoul le rozaba una mano casualmente al cruzarse por los pasillos yendo de una clase a otra, o le acariciaba con suavidad el muslo al sentarse a su lado a comer, Agoney sentía como le temblaban las rodillas y apenas era capaz de disimular como se estaba licuando por dentro a mil grados, mientras que Raoul se limitaba a esbozar una sonrisa (a medio camino entre pilla e inocente) y seguir hablando con los demás como si nada.

No podía evitar soltar un bufido lleno de humor y frustración cada vez que los Javis alababan admirados la capacidad interpretativa de Raoul. Bien lo sabía él, que más de una vez y más de mil había dudado de que el puto niñato solo estuviese tomándole el pelo, gastándole una broma pesadísima, porque siendo sinceros, no es que Agoney tuviese precisamente un historial que le hiciese creerse con el poder de transformar heteros en charquitos de hormonas a sus pies.

Pero luego llegaban esos momentos, esos minutos robados a las cámaras, en los que el deseo desbordaba a Agoney como un líquido puesto al fuego durante demasiado tiempo. Esos momentos en los que con su mejor sonrisa se disculpaba, arrastraba a Raoul con la más inocente de las excusas y le encerraba a solas en la habitación, en las duchas, cerrado la puerta con su cuerpo, empujándole contra la madera con más delicadeza de la que podía esperar teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias y se precipitaba contra su boca como si fuese un adicto. Era en esos brevísimos instantes cuando se daba cuenta de que Raoul no era un bocazas desalmado jugando con él; sino un chaval con poca experiencia, mucha fachada, una gran capacidad de actuación y unos sentimientos que dominaba con bastante eficacia, salvo que el único juez de sus pequeños ejercicios de interpretación fuesen los ojos oscuros de Agoney.

Era ahí cuando dejaba caer todo y simplemente se apretaba contra él, dejándose hacer, respondiendo con más ímpetu que destreza, pegándose contra el cuerpo del canario y apretando la tela de su ropa entre los dedos, mientras se zabullía en su boca, dejando que fuese Agoney quien decidía cuando empezaba y terminaba todo. Dejando que su compañero se lanzase hambriento contra su boca -todo lengua, dientes y quedarse sin oxígeno hasta que la cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas- y colase las manos bajo su ropa -acariciando su estómago, colándose bajo la cinturilla del chándal y empujándole aún más contra su cuerpo, agarrando sin decoro, casi alzándole en volandas- hasta que los besos de Agoney empezaban poco a poco a bajar de intensidad -caricias de sus labios contra sus mejillas ardiendo, caricias de sus manos contra su piel de gallina- y finalmente se detenían. Quedándose allí, abrazados y muy quietos, frente contra frente, intentando disimular muy burdamente sus respiraciones agitadas, cada vez más conscientes de que los micrófonos podían estar silenciados, pero seguían ahí, dando al menos testigo auditivo de lo que estaban haciendo a escondidas.

Era Agoney quien decidía cómo, cuándo y cuánto, y no podía evitar sentirse muy responsable por ello y, a la vez, muy cabreado con Raoul. Para el niñato era muy fácil pasarse los días provocándole, esperando que fuese él quien pusiese los límites y la cordura en esa especie de calentón continuado en el que llevaban semanas atrapados. Y a la vez, Agoney ya no sabía vivir sin ello, aunque supiese que estaba empezando a quedar en evidencia delante de sus compañeros, sus profesores, el equipo técnico y básicamente cualquiera con una conexión a Internet y el interés suficiente.

***

Agoney ya sabía que aunque estuviese traicionando todos los principios y normas que se autoimpuso cuando firmó aquel puñetero contrato, no tenía escapatoria, y no hizo más que confirmarlo cuando vio la canción y el dueto que le habían asignado esa semana. Pudo sentir casi físicamente como todas las barreras (psicológicas, interpretativas, sentimentales, quien sabe) de Raoul caían el día que los Javis se les acercaron en aquella primera clase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pudo notar como el contacto con Agoney se volvía más intermitente y pudoroso, como le buscaba pero a la vez lo hacía en compañía de más gente. Y, sobre todo, pudo sentirlo cuando intentó buscarle aquella noche tras la gala, la nominación y el mal sabor de boca, y lo único que consiguió fue un seco beso en la mejilla y un “no” susurrado que traspasó el cuerpo de Agoney como una descarga de mil voltios.

Fue en ese momento cuando la realidad cayó a peso muerto sobre los hombros de Agoney y notó como su estómago se convertía en plomo al darse cuenta (tarde, tarde como siempre, como todo en su vida) que aquello era más que un lío, que lo que sentía por Raoul era mucho más que un calentón que avivar con unos cuantos besos a escondidas y tal vez unos cuantos encuentros cuando saliesen y, lo peor de todo, que decidiese lo que decidiese el otro (ya fuese cesar toda relación o continuarla a escondidas; ser amigos o follamigos o algo más; _lo que fuese_ ), él iba a quedarse a su lado siempre que el otro no le expulsase, porque se había quedado enganchado a él.

Había renunciado a su intimidad en favor de su carrera en la música, pero no sabía a cuanto más estaba dispuesto a renunciar por ella. A sus sentimientos, a su dignidad, a sus ilusiones… Había sido tan gilipollas como para enamorarse en directo, y ahora no sabía si había sacrificado todo eso por nada.

Afortunadamente para él, para su gesto apagado y para las miradas preocupadas de algunos de sus compañeros, Raoul era un tipo de extremos, pero también de decisiones rápidas y terminantes, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo. Lo que tuviese que discutir consigo mismo no le mantuvo alejado de Agoney más de veinticuatro horas, y cuando volvió a la carga con fuerzas renovadas (cuando volvió a buscar su compañía a solas, su roce, sus caricias), Agoney no pudo evitar mirarle con los ojos brillantes, agarrarle de la tela de la sudadera y tirar de él para meterle en las duchas (apenas una ojeada para ver que no hubiese nadie; planteándose que empezaba a darle igual que lo hubiese).

Se besaron con el desahogo, la libertad y la pasión que llevaban conteniendo más de una semana. Lejos de esos besos ensayados, lejos de la tensión de una actuación que no querían que rebelase más de la cuenta, lejos de todo y de todos, ambos se besaron como desesperados y esta vez no pudieron parar cuando las manos empezaron a tirar de la ropa, cuando fue la espalda de Agoney la que golpeo contra una de las paredes de las duchas, el aire entrando a borbotones y como podía en los escasos segundos en los que eran capaces de abandonar la boca del otro.

A Agoney cada vez le costaba más pararlo todo, y más cuando notó que Raoul no solo no le cedía el control, si no que le avasallaba, buscando _más_.

\- Eh, eh, eh – murmuró, y no pudo decir más, porque la lengua de Raoul se coló de nuevo en su boca, acariciando y volviéndole loco, haciéndole olvidar por unos minutos sus intenciones y perder su sudadera; su cerebro aun tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que ahora los labios del catalán estaban en su cuello y, en teoría, ya podía hablar – Oye, oye, para, espera. Por favor. Mi niño. Raoul. Eh.

El aludido se separó ligeramente de él y le miró como si saliese de un sueño.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Para. No podemos seguir – en un ejercicio de coherencia, Agoney acercó sus labios en lo que pretendía ser un beso casto y en el que la lengua de Raoul casi le hizo olvidar sus intenciones- Vale ya.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres?

\- Aquí no – Raoul le miró ofendido – No es que no quiera, es que no podemos. Puede entrar cualquiera. Esos micros están encendidos, estamos en directo. ¿Qué pasa, te pone que nos pillen?

\- Me pones tú. Me pone que me folles tú – Agoney boqueó en busca de oxígeno y la sonrisa de Raoul solo se hizo más grande – Aquí no nos ve ni nos oye nadie. Y si quiere entrar alguien, que se espere, joder. A ver si en esta Academia va a poder follar todo dios menos nosotros.

\- ¿Pero tú te estas oyendo? Raoul, _no_ voy a follar aquí. Tú flipas.

Se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios y sintió como el cuerpo de Raoul se tensaba. El puto niño siempre conseguía lo que quería, y por desgracia Agoney sabía que si dependía de él que lo hiciese, Raoul llevaba las de ganar.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – su sonrisa era puro desafío.

Y Agoney no pudo evitar que su orgullo saliese a flote, porque _joder_. El niñato ya había quebrado todos sus esquemas, ya le había hecho romper la mitad de sus normas autoimpuestas y había hecho que mostrase en directo mucho más de lo que pensaba cuando firmó aquel estúpido contrato. Y si el único resquicio de dignidad que le quedaba -tras enamorarse como un adolescente de un “hetero” delante de todo el país- era negarse a la posibilidad de que un video filtrado suyo acabase en Pornotube, joder que si la iba a conservar, aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

Agoney soltó a Raoul con suavidad, recogió su sudadera del suelo y dio un paso atrás. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que su posición -acorralado contra la puerta, agarrándose a su sudadera como si fuese un escudo, los labios rojos de besar a Raoul y la piel aun temblando por sus caricias- no era quizás la más convincente, pero era lo único que le quedaba, y si agarró a ello como a un cabo ardiendo.

\- No voy a follar aquí. Y es mi última palabra. Cuando salgamos, si quieres, hacemos lo que quieras. Pero aquí, ni de puta coña.

Raoul sonrió.

\- Fuera de aquí vamos a hacer muchísimas cosas. Pero aquí vamos a follar. Recuérdalo.

Agoney intentó mantener la dignidad mientras se daba la vuelta y huía.

***

Si la táctica de acoso y derribo que Raoul había seguido durante las últimas semanas le había parecido desquiciante para su autocontrol, sus hormonas y sus sentimientos, aquello no era nada comparado con lo que el destino y Raoul -hijos de puta- le tenían preparado esa semana.

Ahora a Raoul le importaba mucho menos disimular, y en una especie de acuerdo implícito todos en la academia habían decidido no señalar el -obvio- elefante en la habitación, y hacer como que no se daban cuenta de que Raoul se estaba dedicando a perseguir a Agoney por toda la academia de una forma nada sutil, y que el canario se encontraba al borde del desmayo la mitad del tiempo.

Cuando no eran su pesimismo el que se desbocaba (dándo vueltas una y otra vez a la injusticia de que alguien como Raoul fuese a marcharse, regodeándose en la miseria de pensar cómo sería su despedida), era una avalancha de sentimientos los que hacían presa de él, viendo como Raoul se pegaba a él día y noche, sentándose junto a él a cada oportunidad, haciendo mohines cuando no conseguía atraer su atención en todo momento, como un chiquillo enamorado que intenta atraer la atención del chico que le gusta. La combinación de todo ello dejaba a Agoney en un estado de vulnerabilidad total, dejando que Raoul le abrazase por las esquinas, y se acurrucase contra él por las noches antes de subir a su cama, sin saber si llorar sobre su hombro, encadenarle a las literas de la Academia para evitar que se fuese o comérselo a besos hasta que hubiese besado hasta el trozo de piel más pequeño y recóndito.

Y por si no tuviese bastante con derribar las pocas barreras emocionales que Agoney había logrado mantener en pie hasta ese momento, Raoul no perdió ocasión de, simple y llanamente, volverle loco. Tocándole en todo momento, insinuando continuamente el roce de su piel, aprovechando cada ejercicio y cada oportunidad que les prestaba la actividad diaria para agarrarle, abrazarle, besarle la mejilla, cantarle mirándole a los ojos. Agoney trató de resistirse -jura por lo más sagrado que lo intentó-, pero en ocasiones el anhelo y _las ganas_ eran tales que simplemente tenía que poner espacio entre ambos de la manera más terminante y ridícula posible, ante la burla y el divertimento de sus compañeros, que se limitaban a poner los ojos en blanco y camuflar sus risitas con toses.

Raoul, por supuesto, no se daba por vencido. Tenía un objetivo, y no iba a cejar en su empeño. Y Agoney, por más que tratase de negárselo, lo sabía también. Aquel domingo de ensayo general fue, simplemente, la confirmación de lo que llevaba días retrasando.

Empezó en la clase de Magalí, con una clase de boxeo y -cómo no- Raoul como su pareja durante toda la hora. Viéndole sudar con la vista y la sonrisa fijas en él, mirándole fijamente mientras golpeaba contra sus guantes, notando como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba ante el de Raoul sin que su voluntad mediase para nada, como si su memoria muscular supiese instintivamente qué era lo que necesitaba mucho mejor que él.

Siguió con una ducha en la que apenas se miraron y no se tocaron, pero una tensión que incomodaba al resto y que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Luego la comida, en la que Agoney sentía el estómago cerrado y los nervios a flor de piel mientras observaba a Raoul dar vueltas de aquí para allá organizando su maleta.

Y por último, el ensayo general. Verle ensayar su canción allá arriba, captar su gesto a través de las cámaras de televisión, verle desnudarlo todo para interpretar aquel tema y tomar, de una vez por todas, la conciencia de que, muy posiblemente, al día siguiente no estaría.

Agoney le interceptó cuando él ya regresaba a la academia y a Raoul aún le quedaba un buen rato en plató. Le cogió de la mano en un pasillo lo suficiente vacío para ocultarse y lo suficientemente concurrido para que nadie les prestase demasiada atención y le susurró:

\- Esta noche, cuando llegues, despiértame, porfa.

No dijo nada más, y confió en que el otro comprendiese el resto del mensaje en la presión de sus dedos, en el brillo de sus ojos, en la tensión de su mandíbula. Raoul, por supuesto, lo hizo, asintiendo en silencio y apretándole la mano de vuelta. Y en ese momento Agoney tuvo ganas de llorar, porque por qué aquello le tenía que pasar a él. Por qué cuando por fin encontraba a alguien, todo tenía que ser público, expuesto, incierto; arrojarse al vacío o sumergirse en la nada.

***

Su intención era esperar despierto a que Raoul regresase, pero el cansancio acumulado y la tensión hizo presa de él, y apenas recuerda cuando cayó dormido en un duermevela inquieto en el que su cuerpo quedó aletargado pero su cerebro no fue capaz de desconectar. Sí recuerda con claridad el rostro de Raoul junto al suyo, sacudiéndole suavemente del hombro, tumbado junto a él.

\- Eh – susurró, y más que oírlo, Agoney sintió el golpe de su aliento contra sus labios – Me dijiste que te despertase.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – susurró de vuelta.

\- Más de la una. Llegamos hace un rato, pero he estado dándome una ducha. Y pensando… – Raoul pareció dudar, y Agoney observó fascinado, porque verle dudar era sin duda un espectáculo raro, siempre tan seguro de todo, siempre de cabeza y sin pensar hacia su objetivo – Perdona. He estado muy pesado.

Agoney sonrió en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Y te das cuenta ahora?

\- No es eso, idiota – otro susurro rápido contra sus labios, sus dedos jugueteando en el cuello de su pijama – Es solo que… Te he estado presionando mucho y… Joder, Ago, no quiero obligarte a nada. Soy un gilipollas. Es que a veces me puede todo esto. Y quiero… Pero que no pasa nada. Que no quiero obligarte a nada. O sea, no es que te vaya a obligar, pero que… tienes una alternativa, ¿vale? Que no es ahora o nunca. Que no es un calentón. Aunque salga mañana, me voy de aquí, pero no me muero. Cuando salgas… ya… seguiremos -gesticuló, y Agoney aprovechó para enganchar la mano entre las suyas – Ya tendremos oportunidad. Fuera.

Si Agoney ya había estado convencido aquella tarde, el confuso discurso susurrado de Raoul no hizo más que convencerle para coger todas sus dudas, preocupaciones, inhibiciones, restricciones y normas, y lanzarlas por la ventana.

Empujando suavemente a Raoul, le obligó a sentarse en su colchón, dejándole vía libre para ponerse en pie y tirar de su mano.

Silenciosamente, atravesaron la habitación oscura con cuidado de no tropezar y cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar a las duchas, apenas iluminadas por la luz de emergencia y el parpadeo distante de las farolas que se colaba por el ventanuco superior.

Agoney cerró con suavidad la puerta, silenciando el golpe de la madera contra el marco, y se giró hacia Raoul, que le observaba tenso, en mitad de la estancia, el aliento casi contenido. Apenas podía ver su gesto, pero se lo imaginaba. Se acercó a él con pasos suaves, volviendo a cogerle las manos.

\- Claro que no me obligas a nada, mi niño. Y no quería porque… Joder. Mira donde estamos. Escondidos en unas duchas comunales, en mitad de la madrugada, con por lo menos media docena de personas que seguro que nos han visto salir de la habitación juntos y cualquiera pudiendo entrar a ver que pasa en cualquier momento – suspiró, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar se sonreír- Llámame cursi, pero no me parece escenario para una primera vez.

Raoul soltó un bufido, pero se acercó más a él y apoyó la frente en su hombro.

\- Cursi – su risa sonó muy cerca de su cuello – No pasa nada, Ago. Ya habrá mejores oportunidades.

 -Pero quiero aprovechar esta – bajó la cabeza, besando suavemente el cuello de Raoul en el punto exacto en el que latía su pulso; notó como se le erizaba el vello– Por si acaso.

\- Ago, no hay ningún por si acaso – la protesta fue débil, pero cargada de sinceridad – Podemos hacer esto en cualquier otro momento. Aunque me vaya, nos vamos a ver en poco más de un mes.

Agoney suspiró con fuerza, provocando más escalofríos en Raoul. Después levantó la cabeza y le hizo mirarle, esperando que pudiese distinguir sus ojos en la oscuridad relativa de las duchas.

\- Estoy cansado de esperar a que las cosas buenas lleguen.

Durante esas semanas se había acostumbrado a hablar con Raoul. Había aprendido a organizar la maraña de pensamientos inconexos y confusos para darles una forma que el otro pudiera entender, algo que rara vez hacía. Pero en ese momento, y aunque no sabía si Raoul había comprendido lo que quería decir, sintió que no había ninguna otra palabra que pudiese expresar lo que deseaba.

Sí, se estaba saltando todos sus principios y poniendo en riesgos muchos de sus sueños; estaba demoliendo todas sus reservas por un chico al que aún estaba conociendo, y con el que no sabía que ocurriría en un futuro. Pero siempre se había negado la oportunidad de que por fin le tocase vivir algo bueno, y esta vez quería arriesgarse.

Quería a Raoul. Aquí y ahora (y siempre).

Se limitó a lanzarse sobre sus labios, y aunque había planeado un beso más pausado, la realidad de la tensión acumulada y de todo lo que sentía por Raoul se apoderó de él, colándose en su boca sin pedir ni necesitar permiso, porque el otro abrió la boca y se abrazó a él sin concesiones, dejándose caer y haciéndoles trastabillar hasta encontrar apoyo en la pared más cercana.

Esta vez Agoney desactivó cualquier autocontrol. Confió en que Raoul le parase cuando algo le incomodase o quisiese ir más despacio, pero simplemente dejó caer todas sus protecciones y se lanzó a sus brazos con todo lo que tenía, con la urgencia y la pasión de aquello que llevaban cocinando tanto tiempo, sonriendo dentro de los besos cuando sintió como Raoul luchaba por alcanzarle, estrujando entre sus dedos mechones de pelo, poniéndose de puntillas para ganar altura e invadir su boca sin concesiones.

Las puntas de sus dedos se engancharon en los bordes de la ropa, y no tardaron ni dos minutos en quitársela a tirones, arrojándola con descuido. Puede que no fuese el polvo más romántico del siglo -ya tendría oportunidades para ponerse moñas más adelante-, pero la sensación cuando por fin se abrazaron piel contra piel, las puntas de los dedos viajando frenéticos, fue incomparable a nada que ninguno de los dos recordasen.

No dejaron de besarse y de acariciarse hasta que Agoney empezó a bajar lentamente, depositando besos en el cuello y el pecho de Raoul, descendiendo ante la mirada fija del otro, los ojos brillantes incluso en mitad de la penumbra.

\- ¿Bien? – preguntó Agoney, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y mirando hacia arriba, asegurándose; riéndose bajito cuando Raoul sacudió la cabeza con energía – Bien.

Por un momento Raoul sintió que se moría. Ahí mismo, contra los azulejos fríos de esa pared, buscando infructuosamente algún sitio al que agarrarse mientras que Agoney le tomaba en su boca y _sentía_ su mirada clavada en él, aunque no pudiese verle bien. Notó como se deshacía, apenas rozando con la punta de los dedos su pelo, sin atreverse a nada más mientras el otro se empleaba en deshacerle célula por célula hasta que quedó reducido a un montón de gemidos ahogados contra el dorso de su mano, mordiendo con fuerza para no hacer ruido. No se atrevió a quitarse la mano ni siquiera cuando agarró a Agoney por debajo del hombro, tirando para hacerle subir. El otro le miró interrogante, aprovechando para acariciar su mejilla, retirando su mano para poder darle un beso húmedo.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Demasiado – susurró, sin saber de dónde sacaba la voz – Como sigas, se acaba la fiesta.

\- ¿Fiesta? ¿Hay una fiesta? – Agoney parecía sinceramente sorprendido, arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa de medio lado – No sé que esperabas, pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho más, cariño.

Raoul no era nada si no era competitivo. Y esa superioridad de Agoney fue el disparador perfecto.

\- Bueno, _cariño_ , pues yo no me he pateado medio plató y pedido tres docenas de favores para que ahora el lubricante y el condón se queden en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – esbozó una sonrisa de malas intenciones que se amplió al ver como Agoney abría los ojos con sorpresa – No sé que pensarás tú.

Antes de que pudiese volver a dudar, se lanzó contra su boca, agarrándole por la nuca y besándole con agresividad mientras que su mano bajaba, acariciándole con rudeza, rozando cada gemido ahogado con la punta de su lengua. No se separó de su boca hasta que sintió como Agoney no podía respirar y las uñas en sus hombros empezaron a hacerle daño.

\- Pero… pero… ¿tú alguna vez…?

Raoul se encogió de hombros.

\- Algo ha habido.

\- …así que hetero, ¿no?

\- Cállate la boca y coge mi pantalón, anda, que mira que te gusta tocar los huevos.

Un buen indicativo de lo finos que eran los hilos que en ese momento aguantaban el autocontrol de Agoney es que ni siquiera intentase responder a la broma fácil, girándose a la velocidad de la luz y buscando a tientas el pantalón de su compañero hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Al girarse y sentir la mirada de Raoul sobre su cuerpo, las manos casi temblando de deseo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente un par de veces para serenarse antes de volver a acercarse e él, volviendo a besarle el cuello.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Tú. Sólo… despacio, ¿vale? Ve despacio.

\- Siempre.

El ambiente no era el idóneo. Incluso a pesar del calor que les nublaba la mente, una parte de ellos no podía olvidar que había al menos media docena de personas que sospechaban lo que estaba pasando y otra media docena de compañeros durmiendo a escasos metros de una puerta sin pestillo; que el cansancio del día les anquilosaba los huesos y sus músculos protestaban ante la postura incómoda. Que ni siquiera podían verse bien, y solo podían comunicarse a través del tacto, susurros y gemidos ahogados contra la piel del otro. Que aquello iba a ser más rápido de lo que deseaban, y no tan satisfactorio como les gustaría.

Y aun así, cuando Agoney comenzó a moverse con mucha suavidad, controlando con toda su fuerza de voluntad cada movimiento, guiándose a ciegas por los suspiros agitados de Raoul, notando como iban cambiando poco a poco -besando su hombro con mucho cuidado, notando como el otro guiaba la mano que estaba en su estómago hasta su boca, mordiendo con suavidad la palma para ahogar un gemido, paseando sus labios por la piel del otro y saboreando su sudor sin poder evitar aumentar el ritmo con cada nuevo sonido ahogado contra su mano-, no pudo evitar pensar que era todo lo perfecto que podía ser, y que nunca podría olvidarlo.

Acabaron respirando a grandes bocanadas de aire, todo su peso apoyado contra unos azulejos que ya ni siquiera notaban fríos contra su cuerpo, mirándose con sendas sonrisas, pero demasiado agotados incluso para acercarse y darse otro beso.

\- Definitivamente, no eres hetero.

Raoul ahogó una risa, aun respirando con dificultad.

\- Tu eres gilipollas.

\- Pues no te voy a decir yo que no. Hay que ser gilipollas para pillarse por un niñato como tú. Pero nunca he sabido decir que no a un buen culo.

\- Gilipollas – repitió Raoul, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para girar sobre su hombro y tirarse en sus brazos, volviendo a besarse – Yo también me he pillado bastante.

\- Ya me imaginé. No creo que vayas por Televisión Española todos los días pidiendo lubricante por cualquiera.

\- Ya. Casi mejor que me echen mañana. No voy a poder volver a mirar a la cara a mucha gente.

Agoney estrechó el abrazo, dándole un último beso en el hombro antes de soltarle con un suspiro y dirigirse hacia su ropa.

\- Eh – Raoul le cogió por la muñeca, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo – No te comas el coco, vale. Yo estaré ahí fuera esperándote, así que nada de hacer un drama.

\- No sé _no_ hacer un drama.

Raoul bufó, recogiendo su propia ropa del suelo, pero aun así Agoney intuyó una sonrisa cuando volvió a cogerle por los hombros y a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Acabaron en la cama de Agoney, incómodos en un espacio demasiado estrecho para dos hombres adultos, con Raoul protestando porque Agoney le estaba clavando una rodilla en el costado y el brazo sobre su cintura no le dejaba respirar bien. Abrazados mientras que poco a poco sucumbieron al sueño, a la espera de ver lo que les deparaba el día siguiente.

A la espera de ver lo que les deparaba el futuro.


End file.
